


flowers for mAchines

by jade304



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: I ENJOY GARDENING.THIS IS WHERE ONE MIGHT SAY, "I ENJOY WALKS ON THE BEACH". I HAVE NEVER TAKEN A WALK ON THE BEACH, NO MATTER HOW LONG. FLOWERS DO NOT GROW WELL IN SAND.I WISH TO GROW ALL KINDS OF FLOWERS.





	flowers for mAchines

GREETINGS. I AM A MACHINE LIFEFORM. I DO NOT HAVE A NAME. I HAVE FOUND NO USE FOR A NAME. MY IDENTIFICATION NUMBER SERVES JUST FINE. I CANNOT DISCLOSE MY IDENTIFICATION NUMBER FOR SECURITY PURPOSES.

I ENJOY GARDENING.

THIS IS WHERE ONE MIGHT SAY, "I ENJOY WALKS ON THE BEACH". I HAVE NEVER TAKEN A WALK ON THE BEACH, NO MATTER HOW LONG. FLOWERS DO NOT GROW WELL IN SAND.

I WISH TO GROW ALL KINDS OF FLOWERS.

THE ANDROIDS THAT RUN THROUGH HERE DO NOT GIVE CARE TO THE WILDLIFE. THEY SEEK ONLY TO DESTROY US. THERE ARE A FEW WHO CHOOSE TO STOP AND ANALYZE THE BEAUTY OF THE FLOWERS. EVEN IF IT IS FOR THE ANDROID’S DATA COLLECTION, I APPRECIATE THAT THEY DO NOT DISTURB MY FLOWERS.

. . .

I SUPPOSE THAT YOU MAY CALL ME THE GARDENER. IT IS MY JOB.

  


WE MACHINES ARE ALL CONNECTED ON THE SAME NETWORK. APPROXIMATELY 4,351 DAYS AGO, I REBOOTED IN A BED OF FLOWERS.

I HAVE LITTLE MEMORY OF THE NETWORK. THE ONLY THING I CAN REMEMBER IS THE FLOWERS. HOW THEY MUST HAVE CUSHIONED MY FALL. HOW BRIGHT THEY WERE WHEN I FIRST LOOKED UPON THEM.

THERE IS SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL ABOUT THESE FLOWERS.

  


THERE IS A RARE FLOWER THAT GROWS IN REMOTE CORNERS OF THE WORLD. I WISH TO SEE THIS FLOWER SOMEDAY. THERE IS A STRANGE MOBILE MACHINE WHO TENDS TO THEM. I DO NOT ASK HIM FOR DIRECTIONS. HE DISTURBS MY FLOWERS WITH HIS CARELESS DRIVING MUCH LIKE THE ANDROIDS.

  


YOU MUST TALK TO YOUR FLOWERS IF YOU WANT THEM TO GROW TO UNDERSTAND YOU. I SPEAK WITH MY FLOWERS EVERY DAY FOR APPROXIMATELY 900 MINUTES. I AM SURE TO GIVE EACH AND EVERY ONE INDIVIDUAL CARE. THEY ALL HAVE VERY MUCH TO SAY. MOSTLY, FLOWERS JUST LIKE TO LISTEN. THEY ARE GOOD LISTENERS. YOU MAY SAY WHATEVER YOU LIKE TO FLOWERS. IT IS BEST TO SPEAK IN A NICE VOICE. YOU MAY SAY WHATEVER YOU LIKE, AS LONG AS IT IS NICE.

THERE IS ONE FLOWER THAT IS VERY TALKATIVE. IT DEMANDS MUCH OF MY ATTENTION. I TRY TO GIVE EVERY FLOWER EQUAL DEDICATION, BUT THIS ONE DEMANDS MORE.

  


TODAY I AM WATERING MY FLOWERS. YOU CANNOT WATER THESE FLOWERS EVERY DAY. THEY THRIVE BEST ON THEIR OWN. I WILL ONLY GIVE EXTRA WATER WHEN THEY ARE LOOKING WILTED. I GIVE EACH FLOWER THE ALLOTTED CONVERSATION TIME. THE TALKATIVE FLOWER DOES NOT WANT ANY WATER TODAY. THE FLOWER DID NOT WANT ANY WATER BEFORE, EITHER. I WILL NEED TO WATER IT SOON.

  


THE FLOWERS ARE SLOWLY WILTING. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS WRONG. I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS.

MAYBE I AM NOT A GOOD GARDENER.

  


THE TALKATIVE FLOWER IS OKAY.

IT TELLS ME THAT I AM DOING A GOOD JOB.

I WILL CONTINUE TO DO A GOOD JOB.

  


THE OTHER FLOWERS ARE WILTED. THE TALKATIVE FLOWER TELLS ME THAT THIS IS OKAY. THERE WILL BE OTHER FLOWERS. I WILL LISTEN TO THIS FLOWER. I HAVE ALWAYS SPOKEN TO THEM. PERHAPS IT IS TIME THAT I LISTEN TO WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY INSTEAD.

I FOUND SOME SMALL SEEDS TO PLANT NEW FLOWERS. I HOPE THAT THESE NEW FLOWERS WILL GROW. PERHAPS THEY WILL GROW AS TALL AS THE BUILDINGS THAT THE HUMANS ONCE CREATED SOMEDAY. PERHAPS EVEN TALLER.

  


the talkative flower has disappeared. there is an error in my logging system. i will have to speak with the flowers later in order to fix this. i cannot tend to my flowers and their functions if my own deteriorate.

  


I HAVE FIXED THE ERROR. I CANNOT FIND MY FLOWERS. THEY HAVE DISAPPEARED.

THERE ARE STRANGE PLANT LIKE PODS ALL AROUND THIS AREA. THEIR COMPOSITION IS UNKNOWN. WHETHER THEY ARE ORGANIC OR MACHINES IS UNKNOWN. I MUST STUDY THEM MORE IN ABSENCE OF MY USUAL FLOWERS.

  


APPROXIMATELY 4,551 DAYS AGO I AWOKE ON A BED OF FLOWERS. TODAY I HAVE NO FLOWERS. THERE ARE NO ANDROIDS. I AM A GARDENER. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO BEYOND MY FUNCTION. MY FUNCTION HAS BEEN SELF-DESIGNATED. I SUPPOSE THAT I WILL NEED TO FIND A NEW ASSIGNMENT UNTIL MY FLOWERS RETURN. UPDATES PENDING ON FURTHER STUDY OF THE STRANGE PODS.

  


IT HAS BEEN APPROXIMATELY 365 DAYS SINCE MY FLOWERS DISAPPEARED. TODAY I HAVE FOUND THE FIRST FLOWER AGAIN. THE ONE THAT SPOKE TO ME. IT IS TELLING ME THAT I WILL BE OKAY. I NEVER FOUND A NEW ASSIGNMENT. THE FLOWER WANTS TO HELP ME FIND ONE. I TRUST MY FLOWERS.

  


IT HAS BEEN ApproximaTELy 23ZZZZZZZZZZ@#*!($@$///} DAyS SINCE i lAst FFffffllllowerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssss There IS a distortion IN MY AUDIo SsssssssssENs0r#$)% I ca$@n%^& IDENTIFY THE SOURCE. I ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccasdfghjklwtirtiskdgkfdgmnsdfmgjfkdhfjgh 999 CONTACT 965&$%*!)$ ONLY HEAR ,>#%(@$^) THE voice of the W$)^@@@@@@@@@@@@ FLOWERrrrrrrrrrrrr IT IS OKAY. I WILL Be okay. as long as i continue to fEeD iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

  


[Error.]

[Restart.]

[Error.]

[Connection to visual inputs lost.]

[Error.]

[Connection to audio input online.]

[Cannot read audio input. Audio file not recognized.]

[Executing program.]

[Executing program.]

  
  


I HAVE MANAGED TO FIX MY INPUT SYSTEMS WHILE IN STANDBY THE PAST UNKNOWN NUMBER OF DAYS. I HAVE LOCATED ANY ANDROID SIGNALS SINCE MY LAST REBOOT, APPROXIMATELY 10 DAYS AGO.

WHEN I REBOOTED, I FOUND MYSELF IN A BED OF WHAT IS KNOWN AS “FLOWERS”. I HAVE NEVER TENDED TO THEM BEFORE. I ONLY KNOW SOME BASICS. THEY REQUIRE WATER. THEY REQUIRE SUNLIGHT. THEY ARE VERY FRAGILE.

I HAVE BEGUN TO GIVE THIS BED OF FLOWERS THESE THINGS. I SUPPOSE THAT THIS MAKES ME SOMETHING AKIN TO A GARDENER.

I CANNOT DISCLOSE MY IDENTIFICATION NUMBER IN MY LOGS FOR SECURITY PURPOSES. YOU MAY CALL ME THE GARDENER.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i really don't know what this was all about. the idea's just been in the backlog.
> 
> testing out work skins! i felt it wouldn't really have the same charm with the standard font.


End file.
